Blinded By Love
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: While working as an orderly at the hospital, Joe meets a blind girl, falls in love and searches for a way to treat her blindness.


****

Blinded By Love

__

I do not own Digimon. This is a different kind of love story, so if you'd rather see a Jyouimi, there's plenty out there! But if you don't mind seeing Joe with a girl you never seen before, Enjoy, Read and Review!

While going to Med school, Joe worked as an orderly at the hospital. It was a good way to get the feel of working in a hospital and being around sick and inflected people. He was in his third year of medical school and only had three more to go. His brother, Jim, was already finished with med school and was already working at the hospital.

Joe pushed the linen cart down the hall and picked up the dirty clothes and sheets from rooms. He took the third floor for one day while someone took his usual floor.. As he entered one room and was about to leave, he heard someone.

"It's rude when you walk into someone's bedroom without knocking," a girl's voice joked. "Especially if that someone's a girl."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Joe turned around, "I didn't even know someone was in here."

"You're an orderly, aren't you?" she asked from behind the curtain that went around her bed. 

"Yes."

"Thought so. They never say hello to anyone."

"Hello," Joe said with a small laugh.

"That's better. Now come over and talk to me."

Joe walked to her bed and pushed the curtain around, "I'm Joe. I'm a student at the medical school here."

The girl moved her head in his direction but didn't look in his eyes, "I'm Gwen. I was a student at the law school." Gwen's hair was a little oily because she only got daily sponge baths from nurses. Her hair was still pretty, though, brown and down to her shoulders. She had hazel eyes and a light complexion, with red spots on her face and arms. She had a small chin and high cheek bones.

"Was?" Joe asked, confused.

"Yeah—I couldn't go back since my accident."

"What happened?" 

"I was in a fire. Did you notice the burns on my hands?" she held her hands up, "and my face?"

"Oh, yes," Joe cringed, "I hope you feel better." A bluebird flew by the window, "oh, what a pretty bluebird."

"Bluebird?" she asked, turning her head to the window. "Where?"

"He just flew by," he said, "didn't you see it? Oh, there he is, on that tree."

Gwen sat her back in the pillows and sighed.

Joe looked at her and gasped, "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know!" he stepped back.

"Don't be sorry," Gwen said, "most people don't notice I'm blind at first. You caught on quick."

"Were you always blind?" Joe asked, "I mean, from birth?"

"No, it was a result from the fire. The burns on my face and eyelids made me go blind. There was too much smoke."

"I'm sorry to hear that. That's just, that's awful!"

"But I learned to accept it," she said, "I can see with my hands and my other senses."

"I know, but the idea of not being able to see is just frightening to me!" Joe groaned. 

"Come closer," Gwen said, holding her hands out. 

He stepped closer.

"Closer, please. Sit on the edge of the bed."

He did so, "what?"

She sat up and moved her hands searchingly to his face. Joe knew what she was going to do and guided her hands to his face. "I saw this once in a movie." He commented. "I personally think it's pretty cool."

She ran her hands over her face while saying the parts of his face, "forehead, eyes—oh, you wear glasses, don't you?"

"Yes." He took them off so she could continue feeling his face. 

"Nose, cheeks, jawbone, mouth, ears," she moved her hands past his neck to his hair, "someone has nice long hair."

"Yeah, I decided to grow it out."

"Nice, what color is it?"

"Blue."

"Your eyes?"

"Black."

She smiled, "you're very handsome, Joe."

"Thank you." He stood up.

"Leaving?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, I need to finish picking up the dirty laundry and stuff." He replied, "but I'll visit you sometimes."

"I'd like that."

*********************

The next day Joe asked if he could switch with one of the orderlies so he could take the floor Gwen was on. He came to visit Gwen often to the point she knew he was in the room and he didn't have to say his name. He told her everything about himself, where he was staying, what kind of foods he liked, everything.

"Hi, Joe," she said as he entered the room.

"How come you knew it was me?" he asked. "I say a word!"

"I can tell by the sound of your shoes. They sound different from the sound of a nurse's or a doctor's shoes. You walk like you're in a hurry, too." She explained, "and you're the only orderly that smells like that."

"I smell??" Joe groaned, moving his nose to his armpit, "I took a shower this morning and--"

"Relax," she said, close to laughing, "I meant your cologne."

"Oh."

"Please come closer." She pleaded. "Gets awfully lonely here."

"Sure," he came and sat on the edge of her bed again. "I know how you feel. I bet it does get lonely."

"So, why are you working as an orderly?" she asked.

"To get used to being in a hospital." He replied, "I'm going to be a doctor. My dad was a doctor and so was his father before him. My brother's a doctor too."

"Any special field you want to go in?" she asked, "like, do you want to be an optometrist, a dermatologist, a dentist, a surgeon."

"I know for sure I don't want to be a surgeon," he said with a laugh. "I just want to be an ordinary doctor, I guess."

"Let me see you again."

He removed his glasses and leaned closer. He took her hands and put them to his face. Every time he came to visit her, Gwen would "look" at him with her hands. He liked it. Her soft smooth fingers ran across his face, feeling every line, bone, arch and fragment of his face. The way she did it was almost like she knew each inch of him, heart, body and mind. Gwen's chest tightened up. She had never used her hands to "look" at someone before, even the doctors or nurses. She ran her fingers over and over his face until she got a permanent image of him in her head so she wouldn't forget what he would like when she took her hands off him. The fifth time she ran her fingers over his eyes, she suddenly took her hands off and placed them in her lap.

"Gwen, are you alright?" Joe asked, surprised by her abruptness, "why did you stop?" He put his glasses back on and put his hands on her shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she lied, then smiled to prove that there was nothing to worry about. 

"But---"

"It's nothing, Joe."

"If I've--"

"Hey," she took her hands from her lap and reached them to his hands that still clasped her shoulders. She took them off and squeezed them gently, "All you did was come visit me. You did nothing wrong, understand? You probably should go now, I don't want to get you in trouble."

"See you later,--well, I mean--"

"I understand…" she laughed, "_feel_ you later."

After work that day, Joe went to library and searched all he could about optometry. From book to the internet--he looked at everything. He looked up fire and how they could damage persons eyes and looked if there was away to reverse the effect.

"It's no use," he groaned, throwing his head back and resting it on the top of the chair. "My only hope is if Wizardmon could heal her, wouldn't be a problem if he wasn't destroyed by Myotismon." He sighed and raised his head up again and went on with his research. He came across some information that seemed helpful enough. If Gwen had surgery on her eyes, perhaps, find what part of her eye was really damaged and maybe there was a way she could see again. It was a long shot and it might not become successful, but it was worth it if she wanted to see. (AN: I don't know the first thing about eye surgery, so you'll just have to bear with me on this.) He started laughing, "yes, I've found it!"

"Shhh! This is a library!" the librarian hushed.

"Oh, sorry," Joe whispered and went to talk to Jim. He was just leaving to go home.

"Joe, I thought you left hours ago---" Jim began, grabbing his suitcase.

"We have to talk," Joe said.

"II'm pretty tired Joe, can't it wait?" 

"No! This is important!" Joe snapped.

"Whoa," Joe mumbled, "Joe, what's the matter?"

Joe put down the information her found. "Look at this."

"Yeah? It's about eye surgery."

"I think there's a way to make Gwen see again."

"Who's Gwen?"

"She's a blind patient on the third floor."

"Joe, she's not one of my patients. And I'm not a surgeon nor an optometrist!" Jim yelled. "I'm just a doctor like dad was. I take people's pulses. I'm not a specialist in any of the other medical fields. I'm sorry, Joe, but--I can't help you."

"Jim, you're my brother!"

Jim sighed.

"Is there someone you can refer her to?" he asked, "do know anyone?"

"Why are you so attached to this, Joe?" Jim demanded, "she's not your patient--you're not even a doctor!"

"But I _will _be! And I happen to be working in a hospital." Joe shouted, "please, we have to do something."

"I'm sure her doctors have already tried that," Jim argued. "What are you going to do, perform the surgery by yourself?"

Joe groaned, "can you refer her to someone?"

"What's the deal, Joe?" Jim asked, "are you falling for this girl or something?"

"Yes." He answered immediately.

"You are?" Jim gasped.

"I've already have, Jim." Joe told him, "she's like no girl I've ever met before. I--I am so in love with her and I've only known her for a couple of days."

"Have you told her this?" 

"What?"

"How you feel."

Joe shook his head.

"Tell you what," Jim said, picking up a small notepad, "I might be able to find a good optometrist. You tell her how you feel and tell her about the surgery and we'll try to work something out."

Joe smiled and grabbed Jim in a tight hug. "Thanks, bro!"

"You're welcome," he gasped, trying to breathe. 

"I'll tell her right now!" Joe ran out of his office and into Gwen's room. "Gwen!"

"Joe," she said, happy to hear his voice. "Working late?"

"No, I got off a few hours ago." Joe said. "Went to library to look for something and I came here to talk to my brother about it."

"What did you find?" she asked.

Joe sat on the edge of her bed, "there might be a way that you could see again."

"What?" she mumbled.

"Perhaps the burns aren't too serious. A simple surgery can fix your sight. Then you will see the world you've for--"

"I haven't forgotten what it's like to see, Joe," she snapped.

"Huh?"

She tilted her head and her face twisted in anger, "I have _not_ forgotten. I remember what colors look like, I remember what an apple looks like. I remember what snow, rain and the sun looks like. I know what a smile looks like and I know what a frown looks like!"

"Gwen, I'd thought you'd…"

"I have not forgotten! I remember what it's like to see, alright? I remember!"

"Okay, okay," Joe said, trying to calm her down. "That's right, I'm sorry. You do remember things you've seen."

"Damn straight."

"This surgery can make you see again," Joe told her. 

"My doctor told me that there was nothing--"

"Don't you at least want to try?" Joe asked.

"Joe, I've been here for three months. Thre long, terrible months of not being able to see. I've learned to accept it. I'll be released next week so I'll have my own place and a seeing eye dog. Someone will come to leave groceries for me." Gwen sighed, "if you've come to me with this information three months ago when I first became blind, I'll be over it, but now, I just want to get out of here."

"What are you afraid of?" Joe demanded, "I'd thought you'd be thrilled about this! Gwen, there's a mighty big chance you could see and---huh?" he felt her cold hand grab his.

"When I went blind, I was horrifed. I wanted to die. It was awful. Now I've accepted this. I might learn something from being blind," she said. "If I had this surgery and it didn't work, I'd be so disapointed and I know you would be too. You might not want to be around me and I'd hate to burden you like that. I don't wwantto go through it all again. It was the worst thing that happened to me."

"I'm sorry I bothered you with this."

"It's sweet of you, Joe," Gwen said, "and I'm thankful, really. But why do you want to waste your time on this? Why are you so excited about it? You act as if you're the one who's blind. Why? Why is this so important to you? Why?"

"Why?! Why?! Because Gwen," Joe began, "I--I'm in love with you, that's why."

"You, you are?"

"Yes." 

She felt him move and get off the bed. "Joe?"

"Bye." His voice sounded so far away.

"You're not leaving me, are you?" she cried, "Joe, come back!"

**********************************

Joe lay down on his bed in his dorm room looking at the ceiling. _Man, what was I thinking? I never should have gotten myself so close to her. I knew this would cause trouble! I should have just dated some girl from school._

There was a knock on the door. Joe groaned and went to the door. "Coming," he called. He opened it and was suprirsed to see Gwen standing there, with sunglasses on her face and holding a white cane. "Gwen, how did you--how did you--you're--how did you?"

"Relax, Joe," she said, "I'm blind, not helpless. You told me where you lived, remember? Another orderly said I could go visit you since you wouldn't visit me and he brought me here."

"Oh, please, come in," he grabbed her hand, "It's cold out there!" he pulled her in and closed the door. "Can I, uh, get you something?"

"No, thank you."

"I'm sorry I haven't been coming to visit you," he said. "I have been at work and I did walk by your room a couple of times. I wanted to come in, really, but I didn't know what to say."

"I understand," she told him.

"You do?" 

"Yes--I burden you," she said, "I don't want to take the surgery and it upsets you. You don't want to be around me because of it."

"That's not true!" Joe cried.

"Sure it is," she said, "listen, Joe, if I did take this surgery and it didn't work, you'll be so mad and disapointed, even more than me and I'll be a burden on you. The same would happen if it did work and then I went blind again. I'd have to depend on others, rely on then to help me, I don't want to do that to you."

"You're not a burden, Gwen," he wrapped his arms around her, "Gwen, I love you. I don't care if you're blind or if you can see. If you don't want this surgery, that's fine. I don't mind you relying on me. Trust me, I'm very reliable! Ask _any_ of my friends!"

"You don't mind me?" she asked.

"Course not."

"Oh, Joe," her arms tightened around his neck. "I was so upset when you left me! I thought I lost you for good!"

"I wouldn't do that," he said, "I just needed some time to think. And I thought you didn't want me to visit you. Still want me around?"

"You kidding?" she asked, "you're my favorite visitor!" she was surprised to hear him say this and even more surprised when he felt his lips pressed against hers. She reached her hands up to his face and held it softly. She moaned quietly, kissing him back. She was a bit disappointed when he drifted back.

Joe slid his finger down her face, "you're very beautiful, Gwen. I wish you could see yourself." He took the sunglasses from her face and looked into her hazel eyes.

"Joe," she said, "I love you, too. And I need you. Please promise me that you won't leave me ever again!"

"Gwen, I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you," Joe told her, his voice breaking. "Of course I won't leave you. If you want, you can stay here with me as soon as you're released from the hospital."

"I was supposed to leave yesterday," she said, "but I don't want to be alone."

"You don't have to be," he said, "you can stay here with me."

"You don't mind?" she asked.

"Of course not! I love you, Gwen!" he kissed her again, more passionately. His arms tightened around her. Gwen pressed up against him and started walking forward, to the bed she couldn't see.

"I want to be with you," she whispered. "I don't want to leave."

Joe picked her up in his arms and carried her to his bed. He laid her down gently and stroke her face. _Does she really want this?_

"You don't to ask me a thing, Joe," she said, sensing what's on his mind. "I'm ready when you are.  
"I don't wanna--"

"I don't feel pressured."

"--if you'd rather--"

"I said," she laughed, "I don't feel pressured. Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I'm afraid to make love."  
"Gwen," he sighed.

She cleared up any doubts with a kiss. "It's okay, Joe," she said. "I want to feel wanted and I'm not scared."

"I've never done this before," Joe said.

"Me neither," Gwen told him. "If I do get scared or something, I'll tell you. I just don't want to go back to the hospital tonight, Joe. I want to be with you. I want to wake up in your arms."

They kissed again and one thing led to another and they were underneath the sheets, feeling each other's warmth. Joe was ever so careful with her, making sure she got just what she needed. Gwen kept her hands on his face, wanting to know what he looked like as they were making love to each other. She wanted to know if he looked happy or unemotional or if he was full of passion. From what her fingers were telling her, Joe was so full with love, passion and emotion that she could feel it from her fingers, through her wrists, to her arms and into her heart. Gwen felt so happy and complete--except that she couldn't see--she couldn't see the man she was in love with. Then Joe pulled her head onto his chest and held her tight all through the night.

Gwen woke up in Joe's arms as she wished. Joe was still asleep and she traced his face with her long fingers. Her fingers told her that he was in complete peaceful slumber. She woke him with her mouth.

Joe smiled and touched her cheek. "Someone wakes up early," he whispered.

Gwen sighed and said nothing.

"What's wrong--are you having second thoughts--about last night?" he asked, sitting up.

"No, oh, no," she replied, shaking her head and laughing. "Last night was wonderful."

"Then what is it?"

"Joe," she said, "I kept looking at you with my hands last night."

"Yes, that's right." He said, laying back down bringing her head back to his chest. "I don't have a problem with it." He smoothed her hair.

"I wanted to remember how you were looking at me," she told him, "I never want to forget it."

"I don't want to forget how you were looking at me either."

"Joe--I always want to remember your face and I want to know exactly how your eyes shine and everything." She sat up and placed her hand on his chest, "I want this surgery. I want to see and if it doesn't work, then I'm no worse off than I am now, right?"

"You, you mean it?" he said. "You really want it done?"

"Oh yes. I want to give it a try."

Joe kissed her forehead, "I'll call the optometrist right now."

"Wait."

"What?"

"Will you be there with me when I have the operation?" she asked.

"Well, of course I will!" he laughed, "where else would I be?!"

She laughed, "I'm so excited, quick, make the call!"

"Oh, right," he picked up the phone and made the call. "Hello, Dr. Otagi? Yes, my brother, Jim Kido told me about you. Has he told you about a woman named Gwen Kasumo? He did, good. When can we come in for the operation? Wow! We'll be there as soon as we can!" He hung up.

"Well?"

"He'd like for you to come in an hour. Come on, let's go." He cooked her breakfast and they got dressed. 

"I'm glad you can make it, Miss Kasumo." The doctor said.

"Is there a chance?" Joe asked.

"The burns don't look very serious," Dr. Otagi said. 

"Can we start the surgery?" Gwen asked impatiently.

Dr. Otagi laughed, "yes, we'll start right away." The surgery took about an hour or so and Joe stayed there for the whole time. When the surgery was over, he placed bandages around her eyes. "Are you ready, Gwen?" he sat her in a chair and was about to remove them.

"Yes, Dr."

Jim stood beside Joe and patted his back, "nervous?" he asked.

"Just a little bit," he mumbled, watching the doctor remove the bandages. The bandages were fully removed and her eyes were closed.

"Go ahead and open your eyes," the doctor told Gwen.

"Okay," she said and slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a couple of times and smiled. "I--I can see!"

"It was a complete success!" the doctor said, "congratulations!"

Gwen raised her eyes up and saw Joe. She recognized him immediately and stood up, "Joe!" she ran into his arms and threw hers around his neck. "Th-thank you!"

"It worked," he said, "I knew it would work!" he wrapped his arms tight around her.

"Way to go," Jim praised, "I'm so proud of you, bro!"

"I can see," she whispered, "I can see, I can see, I can see…."

Few days later Gwen was discharged from the hospital and moved in with Joe. "Nice dorm room," she commented.

"I'm sorry," Joe said, "It's a bit small."

"No, I like it," she said. "It's cute." She wrapped her arms around him. "I never would have done this with out you, you know."

"Hey," he said, blushing, "I was just being _reliable._" He hugged her and put on some music and poured some sparkling grape juice into some glasses..

"Joe," she sighed. "What's this?"

"A celebration, of course," he said, handing her a glass. "I didn't know if you were much of a champagne drinker so I got--"

"Hey, it's okay," she giggled, "you're going to be a doctor some day. So, what are we drinking to?"

"To your successful operation and the beginning of your adventures."

"_Our adventures,_" she corrected, clicking her glass to his. They took a couple sips, eyeing each other. Joe put his glass down.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, taking her hand.

"Yes, you may." She put her glass down and he drew her into his arms. They danced very close to each other while talking about all the things they wanted to accomplish in life. Now that Gwen got her sight back, she could finish law school and become an attorney. She just couldn't wait.

They made love again that night and Gwen recognized the look on Joe's face. It was the still loving and sweet face she felt with her hands from the first time. 

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered back.

Gwen closed her eyes and reopened them to make sure it wasn't all a dream. It wasn't a dream. It was real. She could see again and it was all because of Joe. Good Ol' Reliable Joe.

**The End-Did it suck or did it rock? Go ahead, tell me what you think!**


End file.
